civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
JFD's Rise to Power
Rise to Power, formally Piety & Prestige/Sovereignty, or RtP, is a mod aimed at deepening the experience of managing your state-level and external affairs. It is composed of, at present, 4 distinct components, each focusing on a particular aspect of state management. For a general overview, please see here. For installation, see [http://forums.civfanatics.com/showthread.php?t=557897 here.] This page collages this mod's changes. Some of these changes may not be present with the Community Balance Patch. Claims With Claims, you may expend Dignitaries to peacefully annex a City-State. Claims require 'causes;' a reason for pushing your claim. These determine how much Gold and how many Dignitaries a claim will cost. Causes come from the following sources: * Having a long-term alliance (25 turns) with the City-State. * Having a Spy at the City-State. * Having a Pledge of Protection with the City-State. * Having completed the Patronage Finisher. * Being Austria (from their new UA). * Being the same Culture Type (with Cultural DiversityCultural Diversity). * Being in a Golden Age (with Cultural City-States). * Sharing a Sea Trade Route (with Maritime City-States). * Sharing a Land Trade Route (with Mercantile City-States). * Having an intimidating Military (with Militaristic City-States). * Sharing a State Religion (with Religious City-States). Decisions In addition to the above, Dignitaries may also be spent on several new and (modified) existing Decisions, if using Sukritact's Events & Decisions. Buildings Civilizations National Wonders Policies Specialists Technologies Units Wonders Epithets Epithets are random titles that can be awarded to players upon completing certain conditions, with the chances of acquiring an Epithet increasing as those conditions are met more commonly. When you are recognized with an Epithet, you may choose to accept it for a unique bonus or to decline it for a lump sum of Golden Age Points. This system replaces the titles awarded via Social Policies, and is intended to synthesize with Sovereignty's titles. It is intended to add more diversity and flavour to your in-game world. Epithets The following Epithets are acquired through Events and do not have any inherent effect, but are intended mostly to be cosmetic: The Bad''Requires Events Compendium., The Catholic', The Chaste, The Drunkard', The Fat', The Fair'', ''The Fortunate, The Good', The Homosexual.'' Mercenaries Mercenaries is a mod that introduces a system of recruitment for high-leveled and sometimes unique Mercenary units. Mercenaries are recruited by spending Gold (or Piety) on 'Contracts,' time-sensitive periods during which you gain control of a particular unit, for a particular maintenance cost. Mercenaries do not gain levels nor can they upgrade, but they are often more powerful than standard units (though expensive), and sometimes come en masse. For more information, see here. Piety State Religion The core of the mod revolves around the introduction of a State Religion mechanic. You may establish a State Religion once you have researched the Priesthood technology. If you have founded a Religion, this automatically sets your State Religion to that religion. You may change your State Religion at any time, so long as it is to a valid religion (it has been founded and you have met the founder). However, doing so will incur 0-2 turn(s) of Anarchy, depending on your Piety Level at the time. Upon discovering Scientific Theory, you may 'Secularize' your state. This will effectively dismantle your State Religion and can be useful if you find it hard to keep your Piety level high. Secularizing also eliminates Crime from Heresy. Piety Levels Your State Religion is maintained through a new yield called Piety. Unlike most yields, piety depreciates over time, and it is your charge to ensure that it remains at a healthy rate. As your piety drops, so too will drop your 'Piety Level,' and with it will come new benefits or penalties. There are five levels of piety : Every turn, your piety will decrease by 1 whilst you are over a certain threshold. In addition, your Piety: * Decreases by 1 for each city not following your State Religion * Decreases by 1 for each city not following your State Religion, of Civilizations that do (founders only) * Decreases by 1 for each Civilization following your State Religion with whom you are at war * Decreases by 2 once you have adopted an Ideology For Religion Founders, Piety may be spend to Influence City-States following your State Religion. For all Civilizations, Piety may be spend to purchase exclusive Mercenary Contracts (with Mercenaries). Beliefs Buildings Civilizations National Wonders Policies Specialists Technologies Units Wonders Prosperity Prosperity is a new yield used to represent the strength of your economy on the world stage. Unlike other yields (and akin to Sovereignty below), it is not accumulated or spent. Prosperity Levels Your Prosperity is measured as a 'Prosperity Score' - a range from 0.0 to 1.0. This is divided into three 'Properity Levels,' each with their own, empire-wide effects. Currency Sovereignty Sovereignty is a new yield used to pass Reforms. Unlike other yields, Sovereignty is not spent - instead, it is a representation of how capable you are as a ruler, and you need only reach a certain amount in order to push through a particular Reform (specific amounts depend on your Legislature and the Reform, see below). Reforms Reforms are similar to Social Policies or Decisions, but often exchange a bonus for a penalty, and may be swapped around as you please and as the need arises (think Civ IV's Civics), provided you have the Sovereignty required to do so. Reforms can be useful to push your civilization in a particular direction at the expense of something useless (such as Science), or to compensate for an area in which you are lacking. Reforms are divided into eight Categories (Government, Legal, Culture, Economy, Industry, Religion, Military, and Foreign), and are further divided into 9 Branches each. Each Reform in a branch is exclusive to the others. Each Reform has a Sovereignty cost, which is determined by two things: the Era in which the Reform becomes available, and the opinion of the Factions within your Legislature toward that Reform. Governments Your Government, in addition to being the prerequisite to passing Reforms, will influence what Reforms you can pass, as well as what type of Legislature you possess (see below). Legitimacies Legitimacies are the claims you make to your authority as sovereign and are the primary source of your Sovereignty. There are three sets of Legitimacies; you may only choose one of each: Legislature The Legislature is the most important aspect of your government. It is where Factions assemble to challenge or to support the Reforms you want to pass. Each Faction possesses its own Sovereignty - how much power they have to push their agenda. This Sovereignty is directly added to or subtracted from the Sovereignty cost of Reforms, depending upon the Faction's opinion of said Reform. So, a particularly powerful Faction will make it difficult to pass Reforms that they oppose and easy to pass Reforms that they support. The Legislature is re-shuffled every 25 turns (on Standard) and sometimes in-between. How the Legislature is composed depends upon both your Government and your Legislature Reforms. Monarchy Aristocratic Parliamentary Republic Democratic Oligarchic Theocracy Holy Roman Empire The Parliament The Parliament is the Monarchic Legislature, and can be divided into two forms: Aristocratic and Parliamentary, with each having their own distinct factions. Aristocratic sovereignty is proportionally based upon the combination of two specific yields viz. your empire's total yield output. Parliamentary ''sovereignty, on the other hand,is based upon the proportion of Votes a Faction receives from each city, determined by two factors: the combination of two specific Specialists and the lowest of a combination of two specific yields. Finally, there are several Factions that are considered ''extremist (Revolutionaries, Reactionaries, Communists, Fascists, and Libertarians) - these Factions will generally impose harsher penalties for implementing Reforms that they dislike, and may even force you to change your Reforms or Government! How they emerge depends upon your Political Parties Reform, but each (except Revolutionaries and Reactionaries) correspond to a specific Ideology. Although Communists, Fascists, and Libertarians work as more particular versions of their non-extremist selves, Revolutionaries and Reactionaries function differently. If either of these groups are in your Parliament, there will be a chance for Anarchy each time you change Reforms. This chance is based upon their Sovereignty. Aristocratic Monarchy Parliamentary Monarchy The Senate The Senate is the Republican Legislature, and is generally the same across Legislative Reforms, which merely determine how many Senators compose it. Unlike in the Parliament, however, Factions are not proportional, and the number of Senators per Faction, each constituting 1% Sovereignty, is conditioned independently of other Senatorial Factions. The total influence of your Senate can often exceed or fall short of 100%. Extremist Factions (Communists, Fascists, and Libertarians) will dictate a chance for Anarchy based upon their Sovereignty, but only when you implement a reform that they oppose. The Holy Synod The Imperial Diet The Imperial Diet is the Holy Roman Empire Legislature. Unlike in other Legislatures, Factions are called Prince-Electors, and Prince-Electors are derived from the top 7 of your befriended and Allied City-States. Prince-Electors will usually affect your Reform costs unilaterally, based on whether you have more cities than Electors - if you have more cities than Electors, your Electors will oppose your Reforms, but otherwise they will support them. The exception to this is if you are at war with a particular Elector - that Elector will oppose your Reforms regardless until you strike peace. Privy Councillors Privy Councillors are a new option for Great People. Any Great Person may now be expended to a specific seat on the Privy Council, which awards a permanent, state-wide bonus. Civilizations Wonders References Category:JFD